Chef in Colors
by inoyamakiori
Summary: (Known as MaMK!) Natsu dkk adalah sekelompok Chef terkenal yang sedang berlibur di Swiss dan Jellal Fernandes adalah anak orang kaya yang sifatnya aneh banget! Udah begitu Chef Erza Scarlet yang perfeksionis harus terjebak sama dia lagi! Wah, belum lagi mereka harus mengikuti lomba memasak yang super repot! Gimana nih nasib mereka? Read and Review! :) ALL CHAPTERS EDITED!
1. Bab 1: Oh My God! The steak!

**Uh! Ketemu juga lagi! Ini fic buat seneng senengan aja.. Gaje sih iya banget!**

**Please review if you want to! No flame please!**

**Settings: Fairy Tail Cafe**

"Miss, makanan apa ini? Kayak sampah saja! Saya ini orang kaya, kasih saya sesuatu yang layak dimakan dong! Dasar koki bodoh!" bentak cowok berambut biru laut kepada Mirajane, salah satu _maid senior_ di cafe Fairy tail. Cafe Fairy Tail memang cafe paling terkenal di seluruh negeri. Mulai dari makanan mereka yang elite, suasana yang mewah sampai pelayan mereka yang hebat, sudah klop deh... Tapi entah kenapa, ada pelanggan yang mengeritiki cafe French itu.

"Maaf, _monsieur* _mungkin, dagingnya belum di masak dengan sempurna" kata Mirajane seraya mengambil _pepper_ _steak_ yang dijatuhkan Jellal, cowok berambut biru itu.

"Ini! Ambil saja uangnya!" teriak Jellal menodongkan uang 200.000 lalu beranjak pergi.

Mirajane memunguti sisa makanan itu dan kembali masuk ke dapur.

Di dapur..

" Ada apa tadi? Aku dengar orang teriak teriak. Kenapa?"tanya Gray, chef spesialis _desert_.

"Itu tadi ada cowok mentang mentang kaya, nggak mau makan steak kita. Padahal cuma keras sedikit" keluh Mirajane sambil membuang sisa makanan di sampah.

"Ah, memang, jaman sekarang, orang kaya selalu sombong!"tambah Natsu, chef bagian ayam.

"Bos Makarov kaya, tapi masih rendah hati! Gak semuanya sombong..." bantah Gray.

"tetap aja kan!"

Dan saat itu juga Natsu dan Gray bertengkar. Mulai dari lempar lemparan kecap, sampai panci pun juga. Apa gak benjol tuh?

"Guys... bisa tenang dikit gak?. Makananya gosong loh.." kata Lucy, chef sayur sayuran sweatdrop.

"Gray-sama~~~" kata Juvia, chef bagian ikan.

"Juvia-chan~~~" seru Gray ditengah tengah pertangkaran mereka.

"Gray dan Juvia memang akur ya!" terdengar suara lembut tapi tegas dari sisi kanan dapur yang berukuran 20 kali 20 meter itu.(Author: rada rada ngawur sih.. ukuran apartemen sih..)

Mereka berbalik badan.

"Erza-san!" seru Lucy sambil memeluk temannya itu.

"Wah, Erza... ! Kau sudah pulang ya?" teriak Natsu dari kejauhan (Author: awas! Kalo deket deket bisa budek!)

"Ga usah teriak teriak kanceng kayak gitu kale! Anyway, welcome back Ms. Scarlet..."kata Gray tersenyum.

"Ah, formal amat! Mr. Fullbuster..."

Erza Scarlet namanya. Perempuan cantik berambut merah dengan postur tubuh sempurna itu adalah seorang chef super senior (disingkat SS) bagian Sous (jadi SSS). Erza, bisa juga disebut assisten Makarov (Bos) dan ketua disiplin. Masa motong ayam kekurangan 1 cm aja Natsu udah kayak ular kejepret gulungan karpet? (Gaje amet)

"Ah, koki SSS kesayanganku... bagaimana cutinya?" sapa Makarov yang tidak tau datang dari mana.

"Ya bagus sih.. tapi aku gak bisa tinggalin dapur terlalu lama kan?"

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia dan semua koki lainya mundur 3 langkah.

"Wah, sudahlah... Oh ya aku lupa memberitahukan sesuatu penting..." kata Makarov garuk kepala. (Author: Woi! Mas! Ketombenya rontok tuh!)

"Apa?"tanya mereka serempak.

"Seperti tradisi tradisi kita yang sebelumnya ( Tradisi makan kerupuk?), FT Cafe akan mengadakan _camping _tahunan! Tapi, tema kali ini beda! Untuk pemberitahuan lebih lanjut, baca kertas ini" jelas Makarov membagikan kertas kecil itu.

PEMBERITAHUAN

Kepada sang sakar merah putih (Woi sadar nyah!) ehm, maksud gue, loh semua ( Kok bahasa gaul?) akan diadakan camping persaudaraan untuk semua koki dan staf (Makarov: Aku?). Perincian: (B.i yang baik dan benar)

Lokasi: Taman bunga (ya gak lah! Emang gue anak anak ape?) yaya yang bener itu di Fairy Tail Training Center (FTTC).

Tanggal: 5 Desember- 12 Desember tahun 1945 ( author ngaco amat bener sih...) ****

Tema:_ the hopeless still hope_ (Gaje bener..)

Demikian sekilas info..

Banyak tanda tanya di muka semua orang..

"Woi! Opo nih maksute?"

**Settings: Fernandes Estate**

"bener bener cafe kurang ajar! (bahasa kasar, jgn ditiru ya adek adek) Masak daging aja repot! Tinggal sang seng sang seng lha beres! Gigi udah mau copot lagi" keluh Jellal, cowok yang membuang makanan di FTC.

"Sabar aja! Nanti mereka sendiri yg dapet sialnya gak?" hibur Simon, BFF Jellal.

"Sabar kayak apa?"

"Sabar jadi jomblo..."

"Eh, enak ya jadi jomblo" Bela Jellal sambil nge-_blush_.

"Aduh, sohibku sayang, kamu itu sudah umur 21...masa jomblo terus? Cari ceweklah, apalah, monyet juga bolehlah..."

"Mentang mentang kamu udah punya pacar...,narsis amet.."

"Oh ya Jellal, kamu minggu depan sibuk gak?" tanya Simon tiba tiba.

"Ya gak sih.. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Mau gak ikut aku liburan di kampung halamanku? Swiss maksudnya ( lho kok bisa B.I?)... temenin ya.. Cuma 1 minggu doang..."

"ada siapa aja di desamu?"

"Heh! Swiss bukan desaku yo! Ada adik adik aku...

"siapa aja?"

"Ada Sho, Milliana, Wally sama Titania..."

"Titania? Nama aneh buanget.."

"itu julukan aja.. nama aslinya Erza. Erza Scarlet.."

"Pasti rambutnya warna merah ya kan?"

"Anak pintar!"

"ya udah deh..!"

"Erza itu cantik loh..umure jg 21.. pinter lagi...koki terkenal loh..."

"Emangnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Gak kale..."

"Oke oke... nawari aja"

"Oke kumpul di rumahku lusa ya!"

"Oke deh! Bye Jellal!" kata Simon berlalu keluar.

Jellal menyandarkan tubuhnya ke ranjang lebar itu.

"Erza. Scarlet. Erza Scarlet. Nama yang familliar..."

Bersambung...

**Ahkirnya selesai 1 chapter! Agak gaje dan kurang profosional sih. Tapi lumayan kan? Please review! I will cry if you not review! Pendek sih...**

**Next chapter: Perkemahan!**


	2. Bab 2: Bertemu!

**Halo, minna-san, aku lajutin ya cerita aku yang agak gak masuk akal dan GaJe. First, thank you for the one who reviewes ad reader! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *lupa di bab 1* Fairy Tail itu bukan punya aku. Ino sama Kiori baru punyaku!**

**Bab 2: Bertemu!**

"Sudah siap anak anak manusiaku? (yai ya lah masa anak gajah. Lho paling Makarov!)" seru Makarov.

Mereka semua sekarang berada didepan bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke FTTC. Sebelumnya, mari kita tunjukan penampilan koki-koki dan para pelayan kita:

Lucy: Tank-top putih dan mini rok hitam. Rambutnya kayak gaya anime.

Komentar teman - teman: Seksi...

Erza: _sleeveless_ coklat muda dengan celana jeans putih _cream_.

Komentar teman - teman: gak berani komentar.. takut disawat kepalanya kalau ngomentarin yang jelek jelek. Mereka Cuma senyum..

Wendy (Chef bagian hiasan): t-shirt biru muda dan short jeans. Rambut di ekor-kuda.

Komentar teman - teman: Lucunya...^^

Juvia: Sundress berenda pink muda. Rambut... di jepit.

Komentar teman - teman: So pretty...

Gray: Shirt-less dan jeans.

Komentar teman - teman: Bajunya mana coi !

Mirajane: _corset _ungu muda mengkilap.

Komentar teman - teman: wah...Mirajane bergaya nih! Cowok cowok blink blink.

Lisanna (maid juga): dress hitam dan _legging_ putih.

Komentar teman - teman: apa gak kepanasan pake baju hitam nih? Overall bagus sih...

Natsu: Topi pantai, baju diving lengkap dengan alatnya dan sepatu boot hujan.

"Aku siap teman teman!" kata Natsu girang.

"Woi! Pake yang bener dong! Kita mau ke FTTC bukan ke kuburannya Soekarno!" teriak Gray dan Makarov.

"Oke oke! Ganti deh!"

Natsu ganti baju dan mereka siap berangkat. Lucy duduk dengan Erza, Gray dan Juvia, Mira dan Lisanna, Natsu dan Wendy. Makarov? Jaga barang di bagasi lah! ^^. Tenang, gak kehabisan nafas kok! Pake alat oksigen divingnya Natsu. ^^

**Di rumah Jellal...**

"Sudah ready?" tanya Simon. Simon pake baju tanktop hijau tua dan jeans.

"Ya. Udahlah! Yo i!" seru Jellal. Jellal memakai... apapun yang dia punya.

Di mobil Jellal...

Perckapan antara Simon dan Jellal:

Jellal: eh, Simon... cereitain aku tentang adik adikmu dong!

Simon: Kenapa?

Jellal: biar gak boring aja sih..

Simon: Oke, jadi, sebenarnya, aku gak ada hubungan darah sama adik adik aku. Kita dulu se-panti asuhan aja.

Jellal: Kamu yatim piatu?

Simon: iya sih.. Sho itu anaknya sabar tapi selalu bergantung pada orang lain. Kalau Milliana itu energetik, pecinta kucing top! Wally itu protective, selalu mau jadi kaya... Erza itu anaknya kalem, tegas tapi cantik _out and in._.. Gitu!

Jellal: eh, fic ini boring banget ya.

Author: gak kale! *bawa gergaji yang dibuat bunuh Gray (Baca di "Fairy tail SUPER Truth Or Dare"!)*

Simon: aku tidur dulu ya!

"_Andai kamu tahu yang sebenarnya Jellal..."_

"wah! Sudah sampai ya!" Lucy berkata girang. FTTC memang sangat bagus. Cafenya aja top apalagi Training centernya. FTTC terdiri atas 3 bangunan yang mengelilingi kolam renang di antaranya. Gedung 1 untuk training centernya. Gedung 2 untuk asrama cewek. Yang ke-3 asrama cowok.

"A-ahkirnya, d-aratan... j-juga... HUEEK" muntah Natsu. Tahu kan?

"Jangan muntah dong! Be a man!"

"Ayo! Sekarang kita ke cottagenya!"

Di gedung 2 tempat cewek cewek ngumpul.

"Wah! Bagus ya!" mereka semua kagum oleh betapa indahnya cottage mereka. Cottage itu terdiri atas 2 kamar lebar, 3 kamar mandi, 1 dapur, 1 kolam renang pribadi, 1 taman, 1 balcony dan... spa room yang membuat para girls berbinar binar. View: Pemandangan alam.

"Spa room! Im coming!" teriak Lucy dan Lisanna.

"Tata tata barang dulu!" tegas Erza.

"Mira, Juvia, Lisanna sekamar. Aku, Lucy dan Wendy 1 kamar. Ngerti?"

Semua mengangguk.

"Sekarang..." kata Wendy.

"SPA DAY!"

Di gedung 3. Tempat Boys...

" Bagus!" komentar boys.

Cottage boys hampir sama dengan cottage girls tapi Spa room jadi Sport room. View? Genteng View...

"Genteng View?" teriak Gray gak percaya. Semua boys jawdrop

"Ya karena jika bukan genteng view akan menjadi girls spa view. Itu sangat tidak bagus you know?" kata seseorang sambil menyantap cookies nganggur di meja.

"Author?"

"aku disini untuk mengecek saja apa genteng bocor atau tidak. Dan Namaku itu bukan author!"

"Terus namamu siapa dong?"

"MOL"

"MOL? Apaan tuh?"

"Madame Osaka Lolipop..ya gak lah! Liat di profile kan bisa! Aku pergi dulu ya!" author atau MOL menghilang.

"Gaje banget"

"tidur yuk.."

Later that night/ Pada malam harinya...

Karena Makarov sedang pergi semua koki dan staf diperbolehkan bersanta santai dahulu. Mereka memilih hangout sekaligus makan malam di Resto Indonesia paling ternama, seperti Cafe FT tapi bedanya ini masakan Indonesia.

Ini adalah pesanan para koki dan staf staf kita:

Lucy: karena diet...,Lucy hanya pesan 1 lumpia goreng mayonise.

Erza: tetap menjaga jaimnya, Erza memesan sup asparagus dan nasi putih porsi biasa (**A/N: itu makanan kesukaanku di musim hujan! Hangat... hangat...^^)**

Wendy: Kwetiau seafood...(bikin laper..)

Juvia: Kepiting saus asam manis. Juvia cinta seafood!

Gray: Es batu 1 gentong. (gigi apaan tuh? Apa gak retak?)

Mirajane: Soto ayam **yang penuh ayam**! (kalo gak ada ayamnya, koki siap dipancung!)

Lisanna: Baksos (artinya baksonya lebih dari 1)!

Natsu: ayam goreng, mie goreng, tahu goreng, tempe goreng, nasi 10 bakul, sayur kangkung, nasi goreng, ikan goreng, gorengan, sambal terasi paling pedas dan segala sesuatu yang digoreng.

"Woi! Makan kok kayak monyet gitu!" teriak Lucy jawdrop dan sweatdrop.

"Yang bayar juga Makarov kan? 'Menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan' namanya!" seringai lebar tergambar di wajah Natsu.

"Nii-chan...nanti kalau makan segitu banyak bisa sakit perut" tegur Wendy, Wendy Marvell adalah adik dari Natsu. Tapi tingkah lakunya beda 360 derajat!

"Kalo sakit perut kan kamu punya solusinya!" balas Natsu melahap 3 potong tahu bersamaan.

Memang betul kata Natsu, Wendy itu kemana mana bawa tas kecil berisi semua obat obatan mulai dari herbal sampai yang moderen.

"Tidak baik itu kalau terus tergantung pada obat Wendy!" kata Lisanna.

"Biar saja sakit perut! Mungkin saja hamil!" celoteh Gray tertawa kayak orang kesurupan.

"Apa kamu bilang!"

"DIAM!" teriak sang ratu Titania dengan penuh kekuasaanya.

-Hening-

"Bagus! Sekarang makan!" semua makan diam tidak berani bersuara meskipun kepedasan atau kepanasan. Mungkin kalo makanan utuh ketelan juga masih hening ya? ^^?

"Eh, Jellal, mau langsung ke hotel atau ke mana dulu gitu?" tanya Simon ketika berada di bandara (waktu itu naik mobil untuk ke Bandara. Gak bisa diceritain waktu di bandaranya karena author ke jurusan negara lain!^^).

"Makan dulu ya? Lapar banget nih. Udah meronta ronta mau makan."

"Oke deh! Mau makan di resto Indonesia? Enak lho"

"Teserah deh!"

Ketika mereka masuk ke resto yang sama Erza dkk makan.

Simon dengan cepat menemukan adiknya karena mempunyai rambut merah yang mentereng. Waktu itu Erza dan kawan kawan sedang main kartu rupanya. (sudah dibolehin ngomong).

Jellal yang waktu itu berdiri di sebelah Simon langsung menyadari keberadaan Erza.

"Erza?" tanya Simon cukup keras untuk didengar Erza dkk.

Erza spontan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Simon!" gadis cantik itu langsung berdiri dan menyapa kakaknya itu.

Tapi, Erza menyadari pria yang ada di dekat kakaknya.

"Siapa kamu?"

Bersambung di bab 3...

InoKio: Ahkirnya jadi deh bab 2.

Jellal: aku mau ngomong langsung bersambung..

Makarov: pemerasan uang untuk makan!

Erza: Bab 3 kayak apa?

InoKio: Itu rahasia...

Reviews! ^^


	3. Bab 3: Sang Ratu dan baboon

**Author: Gomene Gomene  
>Kiori: sok Jepang banget sih loe!<br>Author: loe ngapain disini?  
>Kiori: gak usah tau deh. Privacy! Eh, loe kok lama banget sih update? Yang baca udah kering tuh muka.<br>Author: ya makanya gue tadi minta maaf. Telmi banget sih loe?  
>Kiori: Loe! Gue! End!<br>Ino: kok pake loe-gue sih? Ini di Surabaya bikin ceritanya! Surabaya! Pake aku-kamu!  
>Natsu: udah! Udah! Kapan nih mulai ceritanya?<br>Author: kok kamu disini sih? Kamu kan harus ke backstage dulu!  
>Kiori: udah udah Gaje banget sih loe semua!<br>Ino: *ikut ikutan pake bahasa Jakarta* iya nih? Loe gimana sih, Su?  
>Natsu: nama gue bukan Suhendra ya? Kayak nama tukang bakso aja *digaplok orang yang namanya Suhendra*<br>Ino: lha kalo loe dipanggil Nat, kan berati, Nata de co co.  
>Fairy Tail: woi! Udah gak sih debatnya!<br>Jellal: Erza, kita ciuman lagi yuk kayak waktu di chapter 264!  
>Erza: Nggak sudi cium kamu! Mahkluk asing!<br>Author: Disclaimer: Fairy Tail bukan punya saya dan tidak pernah berhenti berharap akan terkabul. Ino dan Kio dan ide cerita punya saya!  
>Mademoiselle and Monsieur Kitchen!<br>Bab 3: Sang ratu dan baboon.  
><strong>  
><strong>Jellal P.O.V<br>**"Siapa kamu?" Sang gadis berambut merah padam bertanya menghadapku.

"Aku?" Spontan aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. (Goblok banget sih loe Jellal!)  
>"iya lah kamu! Masa baboon?" Jawab sekaligus tanya sang gadis santai.<p>

Weeee... Wajah seganteng surga ini kok dibilang baboon? Aku tidak terima!  
>"Eh, wajahku ini jauh lebih bagus daripada baboon! Emangnya, siapa sih kamu?"<br>Simon yang melihat kita berdua berusaha membantu.  
>"Eh, Erza, kita ngomong di luar aja yuk? Gak enak tahu dilihat banyak orang!"<br>**Simon P.O.V  
><strong>Aduh orang dua ini. Bikin malu, bok! (Simon lebay juga) lihat tuh cara mereka (orang orang) lihat. Kayak lihat sumo dijegal anak TK aja. Eits, ngomong ngomng, Jellal sama Erza cocok juga ya? Masalahnya, kok mereka gak inget ya tentang masa lalu mereka yang romantis. Aku geleng geleng. Leng eleng eleng eleng. Kepala loe copot, Mon! Eh, nama gue bukan Moni ya!  
><strong>Erza P.O.V<br>**Siapa nih cowok, dari luar keliahatan kayak orang kaya, dalemnya ternyata dihuni jiwa baboon! Wkwkwkwkwkwk.  
>Aku melihat sekekeliling. Uhits! Semua mata tertuju padaku. Bahkan Natsu yang dari tadi sibuk ngoceh kepedasan terpana.<br>"Oh, ya. Aku pamit dulu ke teman teman ya, Nii-san." Kataku malu. (Erza ternyata bisa malu juga!)  
>Setelah pamit pulang, ga usah bayar kale! Kan pake uangnya Makarov, aku, Simon, baboon keluar dari kafe.<br>**Normal P.O.V**  
>"Aku ulangi ya, siapa kamu? Kamu kenal Simon dari mana?" Tanya Jellal pensaran.<br>"Apa hubungannya sama kamu, Bon?"  
>"Bon?"<br>"Baboon!"  
>Gambar binatang menyerupai monyet terlintas di benak Jellal.<br>"Enak aja, siapa sih kamu?" Bentak Jellal kasar. (Jangan kasar kasar mas, Erzanya ngambek).  
>"Main bentak bentak segala!" Terjadilah debat. Author gak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang author tahu cuma bahwa sesungguhnya kemerdekaan adalah hak segala bangsa. Weh, authornya salah minum obat!<br>"Aduh cewek ini! Nama kamu siapa?" Jellal udah mau meledak.  
>"Nama kamu dulu dong! Nama kamu siapa, baboon?" Erza bales tanya. Susah juga berurusan dengan baboon yang satu ini. Tapi ia menyukainya. Cara baboon berdebat. Ini mengingatkan Erza pada sosok masa lalunya. Rasanya, Erza menjadi lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Lebih terbuka.<br>"Ya udah deh, perkenalkan..." Cowok itu berdeham. "Namaku Jellal Fernandes. Siapa namamu, cewek aneh?"  
>DEG! Jantung Erza rasanya mau copot. Ia kenal nama itu. Tapi tidak tahu dimana. Mencoba lebih dalam mengingat, otak Erza rasanya sepeti terkocok. Ah, sudahlah, paling kebetulan.<br>"Namamu kok aneh sekali, baboon? Jellal. Kok bukan Jelly?" Erza tertawa santai.  
>DEG! Sekarang ganti Jellal yang kaget. Tawa itu. Tidak mungkin salah. Gadis itu. Siapa namanya? Jellal lupa! Sama seperti Erza, paling kebetulan.<br>"Ya sudah, aku nyerah, namaku... Gak jadi!" Erza kembali tertawa. Senang melihat dirinya sendiri, begitu bahagia, begitu nyaman. Begitu bebas...  
>"Eh...!" Jellal mengejar Erza yang sedang lari bebas. Simon tetap terpaku. Melihat adiknya dan temannya terlihat begitu dekat.<br>Erza sudah berlari melewati danau, sekolah, kantor dan taman kota. Ia ingin terus seperti ini. Seperti angin bebas. Tiba tiba ada yang menarik lengan Erza. Terpaksa deh, awan awannya tentang kebebasan hilang. Saat Erza menoleh, ternyata baboon! Cowok ini, batinnya, gak nyerah nyerah juga dapetin namaku.

"Eh, kok langsung keluyuran! Jawab aku dulu dong!"

"Gak mau jawab pertanyaan dari baboon!" tegas Erza. Sepertinya, kebebasan memang tidak ada bagiku, sang Titania.

**Simon P.O.V**

Lari sampai mana sih, Jellal sama Erza itu? Lagian, bego banget loe Jellal. Ingatan macam kucing apa? (Happy, Charle, Pantherlily dan para kucing: Apa? Kucing? Ingatan? Ngomong yang bener mas!) Kan aku sudah bilang, namanya Erza. Tanya terus sih loe! Pulang aja deh, daripada kejar mereka.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ahkirnya, Simon pulang ke villa, meninggalkan Jellal yang masih berusaha mencari tahu nama Erza.

"Baboon? Heh! Adiknya Simon! Jawab aku!"

"Erza"

"Heh? Apa?"

"Namaku, Erza Scarlet. Salam kenal, Jellal" perempuan itu tersenyum bak surga.

"Eh, iya, salam kenal. Ahkirnya."

"Kau kan tahu sekarang. Pulang sana!" Erza kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ratu yang tegas, cuek, suka marah dan _butuh dicintai_. Waduh, Erza, apa yang kamu pikirkan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jellal melihat raut wajah Erza berubah derastis dari senang menjadi tegas.

"Nggak. Pulang sana!"

"For Your Information (Jellalnya nge-sok), Scarlet, aku nggak tahu rumahku dimana. Yang tahu Simon. Kan, habis dari bandara, langsung makan. Mana tahu rumah aku dimana?"

"Ya sudah deh, kau ikut aku aja, sekalian nginep di rumah Nii-san. Udah lama gak ketemu adik"

"Oke!"

**Setting : FTTC**

"Kau yakin Erza baik baik saja?" kata Lucy khawatir. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam Erza tidak pulang ke villa.

"Ya juga sih.." kata Wendy menyakinkan.

"Kalian ini bagaimana? Erza itu pasti bisa menjaga diri! Lihat begitu dia sangar habis!" celoteh Gray.

"_Jadikan aku yang kedua! Buatlah diriku bahagia.. Meskipun kau takkan pernah—" _

Terdengar suaru ringtone HP.

"HP siapa tuh? Ringtonenya payah!" seru Laxus tertawa cekikikan.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya semua orang termasuk para crew dan sutradara cerita.

"Gue disuruh Author buat main disini. Cowoknya kan Cuma Natsu dan Gray. Kekurangan tahu..."

"Lagian, nanti gak ada pasangan buat Mirajane..."

"APA?" sahut Mirajane malu.

"Ora popo , Mbak" jawab Author yang artinya, "Gak apa, nona"

"Author kok juga disini?"

"Udah! Gaje semua loe! Gue pulang aja!" author pulang.

Back to the story.

"HP ku dodol!" Natsu membela HP yang udah ketinggalan jaman itu. Pantes, Jadul, screennya aja masih hitam putih.

Percakapan antara Erza dan Natsu dll. HP di loud speaker...

Erza: Halo? Natsu?

Natsu: Iya?

Gray: Erza kamu dimana?

Lucy: Erza! Pulang!

Juvia: Cowok itu tidak melakukan apa apa padamu kan?

Wendy: Erza-nee...

Mirajane: Apakah ia pacarmu? Erza?

Erza: Jawab satu satu! Bingung gue dengernya!

Lucy: Ya udah aku aja yang bilang. Erza kamu dimana sekarang?

Erza: Oh, tenang aja, aku ada di rumah saudara aku.

Wendy: Apakah cowok itu melakukan apa apa pada Erza-Nee?

Erza: Tidak. Dia ternyata baik kok, Wendy-chan.

Laxus: Erza jatuh cinta nih yee...

Semua orang: Kok loe masih ada disini sih Laxus?

Laxus: Wo bu zhi dao!

Natsu: Laxus pake bahasa monyet ya?

Lisanna: Natsu, dia kan pake bahasa kuda nil..!

Gray: Semua ga pernah belajar! Itu bahasa gorila!

Author: WEE! Parah loe semua! Laxus itu pake bahasa Manadarin, bego!

Erza: Aduh! Gimana sih, kok jadi bahas bahasa Mandarin sih!

Lisanna: Eh, ngomong ngomong, dia pacarmu ya?

Juvia: Betul, Lisanna-san, Juvia juga penasaran...

Erza: Eh, bukan kok!

Mirajane: Lagipula, siapa sih namanya?

Erza: Jellal Fernandes.

Natsu: Jelly Karamel? Namanya sedap, Erza!

Lucy: BEGO!

Gray: GOBLOK!

Erza: BODOH!

Juvia: STUPID!

Natsu: Eh, aku salah apa? *kabur*

Erza: Guys, aku tidur dulu ya? Good Night! Jellal lagi nungguin nih...

BIP! Telepon mati..

**Settings: Rumah Erza dan kawan kawan serta tamu tidak diundang a.k.a Jellal**

Erza sudah berganti baju P.J. Ia juga telah menyapa adik-adiknya. Rasa bahagia terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Setelah gosok gigi, berdoa malam, ia siap tidur.

Tengah malam, Erza yakin ia melihat bayangan gelap di pintunya. Ah, katanya dalam hati, paling bayangan burung..

Keesokan harinya...

Ia telah menangkap basah siapa bayangan gelap, dan itu tidak lain adalah...

"JELLAL FERNANDES! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI TEMPAT TIDURKU? DAN KENAPA KAU BERTELANJANG DADA! DASAR BABOON!"

Bersambung...

**Bab 4 : Pantai, lomba dan Jellal**

**Rekor! 1.322 words!**


	4. Bab 4 : Persiapan Lomba dan Zeref Alay

**Halo semua! Masih dengan Authormu yang cantik dan imut ini! Wah narsis amat ketularan Jellal nih..**

**Sori banget udah nggak update selamaa... *ngitung jari*.. Ya pokonya lama deh..!**

**Dan Sori banget chapter ini nggak lucu karena tiba-tiba author kehilangan sense of humornya.. **

**Nggak pake lama.. Ini dia chapter yang kupersembahakan dengan segenap jiwa dan ragakuuu..**

**Ino : parah loe**

**Author : apaan sih? Udah disclaimer sana!**

**Ino : Fairy Tail bukan punya Authro yang udah gila ini.. Inokio dan ide cerita punya author.**

**Normal P.O.V**

_Keesokan harinya..._

_Ia telah menangkap basah siapa bayangan gelap, dan itu tidak lain adalah..._

_"JELLAL FERNANDES! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI TEMPAT TIDURKU? DAN KENAPA KAU BERTELANJANG DADA! DASAR BABOON!"_

"HAH? Ada apa? Kecoak tetangga ngelahirin lagi?" teriak Jellal yang tiba-tiba sudah bangun. (author : sana loe makan si kecoak!)

"Kok kecoak sih? Ngapain kamu disini?" bentak Erza yang udah sebel abis sama Jellal.

Jellal langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Erza yang mukanya sudah merah. Terus kalo diperhatikan secara seksama dengan kaca pembesar super-sonic (apaan tuh?) bisa dilihat asap keluar dari hidungnya. Mirip banget sama banteng yang siap nyruduk.

"Hah? Kok ada loe disini sih? Bukannya ini kamar gue ya?" tanya Jellal dengan tampang siap minta susu. Innocent banget..

"Ini kamar gue tahu!" jawab Erza makin sebel.

"Jadi aku salah kamar gitu?" tanya Jellal lagi yang sekarang dengan tampang siap minta pisang. Lama-lama kehabisan kata nih Author.. Ckckckck...

"Iya!" bentak Erza lagi. '_nih orang tampang keren tapi bolot abis' _pikir Erza.

"Sori bori mori stroberi" kata Jellal yang nadanya kayak anak TK kelindes buldozer (Author : semoga tidak ada di kehidupan nyata *komat-kamit doa*)

"Stroberi dari Hong Kong?"

"Kagak.. dari India."

"Terus kenapa kamu gak pake baju?" tanya Erza setengah blushing. (Jellal : So Cuitt..)

"Ya kalo aku tidur mesti buka baju.. biar gak panas gitu. Kau juga pake baju tipis bener.. mau ngalahin keseksiannya JuPe ya?" kata Jellal gaje.

Lalu.. Siap atau tidak inikah hasilnya... (kayak di quiz-quiz gitu)

Gunung-gunung runtuk, laut terbelah menjadi 2, hewan-hewan berlarian, Titania merombak dunia dan sesosok Jellal Fernandes ketakutan.

"BAAAAAABBBOOOOONNNNN! MATTTIII KAUUU!"

Eits, tapi kalo Jellalnya mati ceritanya abis dong? Jellalnya babak belur aja deh...

* * *

><p><strong>Part ini adalah tanya-jawab dengan Author (entah kenapa Author males nulis bentuk narasi)<strong>

Lucy : Selamat pagi semuaaaa!

Inokio : Pagi Lucy!

Lucy : Loh? Author kemana?

Inokio : Lagi ngerawat Jellal yang habis babak belur.

Lucy : Ow..

Inokio : Btw, Lucy tidurnya nyenyak? (Emang gue pacar elo?)

Lucy : Nyenyak kok.. kamarnya gedhe banget.. apalagi Erza gak ada dan Wendy kan anak kecil jadi spacenya besar.

Inokio : Oh begi-

Natsu : KAMAR GUE SEMPIT BANGET!

Lucy : Lho? Kamarmu kan ada 2, Natsu?

Inokio : Jangan interupsi donggg!

Natsu : Iya.. Bos Makarov 1 kamar, aku, Gray DAN LAXUS 1 KAMAR! KENAPA HARUS ADA LAXUS!

Gray : Apalagi Laxus kalo tidur kentut terus.. Kaya baunya sapi tahu gak?

Natsu : Aku tempe bukan tahu..

Gray : Kalo gitu aku cabe rawit aja deh..

Lucy : Aku ikan salmon aja..

Inokio : Kok jadi bahas makanan sih?

Gray : Gara-gara Laxus sihh..

Laxus : Apa loe? Gue panggilin anjing gue, loe pasti takut semua!

Natsu : Emang anjing loe jenisnya apa?

Laxus : Cihuahua...

.

.

.

.

.

Semua : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Laxus : kenapa emangnya sama cihuahua?

Natsu : Hei Laxus! Bawa sini cihuahua loe gue ajakin berantem nih!

Inokio : Udah-udah nanti aja bahas cihuahuanya! Lucy,hari ini acaranya apa?

Lucy : Katanya mau ke pantaaiiii! Seru banget!

Wendy : Aku juga tidak sabar, Lucy-san..!

Lisanna : Wah.. aku tidak sabar menggunakan miniset baruku! (Author : Memang namanya bikini tapi khusus di part ini namanya miniset)

Natsu : Hah? Mimisan?

Semua : GOBLOK LOE!

Natsu : Di chapter sebelumnya aku salah, sekarang salah lagi.. DUNIA BEGITU KEJAM! (terdengar suara tangisan Natsu dari bilik kamar mandi SD)

Zeref : Cup-cup ada mas Zeref disini (dipahat Mavis)

Erza : Kasihan banget loe Natsu.. gue turut prihatin..

"Loh? Erza udah balik?" tanya Lisanna yang lagi enak-enak makan es krim.

Mendengar kata Lisanna semua koki langsung keluar dari tempat rekaman.

"ERZAAAAAAA! Kangen gue sama elo! Darimana aja!" kata Lucy sambil bercium pipi (?) sama Erza.

"Halo Lucy!" sahut Erza balik.

"Eh, siapa pria yang dibelakang Erza?" tanya Juvia. Spontan seluruh mata memandangi Jellal yang masih dalam keadaan kritis.

"Halo semua nama gue Jellal. Gue temennya Erza. Salam kenal ya!" kata Jellal.

"Oh, elo yang kemarin di restoran ya?" tanya Gray memastikan karena Jellal berpakaian seperti mumi keluar dari kubur. Sampe-sampe masih ada kaktus nempel.

"Iyaa.." jawab Jellal sambil hip-hop.

"EHEM!"

"Siapa tuh?" kata Jellal sambil matiin radionya untuk ngehip-hop.

"Gue Makarov Dreyar" Oh, ternyata itu Makarov. " Siapa loe?"

"Gue Jellal.. Salam sejatera.." kata Jellal sambil salam ala militer.

"Ada apa Master?"

"Hari ini kan jadwalnya ke pantai ya.. Nah di pantai itu sekarang ada lomba memasak duet. Hadiahnya dapet 3 Miliar.. kan lumayan buat renovasi cafe.. Jadi kalian harus pilih pasangan sekarang dan siap-siap. Lombanya 2 jam lagi.. Ngerti kan? Nah sekarang gue mau spa dulu"

"HEH? KITA BELUM BILANG SETUJU WOI! SINI BALIK!" teriak semua orang melihat Makarov yang langsung cabut naik angkot.

"Ya bagaimana lagi ya.. Kita mending cepet siap-siap.. Lumayan 3 Miliar buat renovasi atap yang udah di makan rayap (baca: Laxus).." kata Mirajane.

"Aku mau pasangan sama Wendy aja!" seru Lisanna girang.

"Gue sama Juvia-chan aja" kata Gray girang kayak anak TK.

"Gue sama MiraJane aja!" teriak Laxus yang datang tidak tahu darimana.

"Tumben amat mau sama cewek Laxus? Biasanya kan sama buah apel?"tanya Natsu.

"Gue disuruh Author nih.. Lagian kagak ada apel disini. Udah habis sama Mystogan tuh!" seru Laxus sambil menunjuk ke arah... Monyet lagi gelantungan di pohon apel?

"Aku sama Lucy aja.. Nanti biar Lucy aja yang kerja aku yang cicipi.."

"NATSUUUU!"

"Yah...aku nggak ada pasangannya nih." Tiba-tiba Erza galau.

"Sama gue aja" kata seorang gorila nyasar dari Papua

"Loe bisa masak Jellal?" tanya Gray bingung.

"Bisa dong.. Gue spesialis ikan lele.."

"Oh kalo gitu kita mending siap-siap sekarang.." ahkirnya Wendy buka suara. Daritadi dia cuma buka hidung.

Semua koki-koki dan seorang mumi berjalan ke arah yang berbeda untuk memilih bahan masakan dan bumbu.

Mari kita lihat persiapan koki-koki kitaaaaaaaaa...

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna-Wendy<strong>

Lisanna : Jadi mau buat apa?

Wendy : Gimana kalo Kue lemon lapis stroberi?

Lisanna : Wah bagus itu.. Tapi kamu punya lemon? Mahal nih disini...

Wendy : Tunggu ya aku buka YM ku dulu..

(Chat Wendy dengan Mystogan)

_Wendy : Need help nih.. Ada yang tau tempat jual lemon murah nggak?_

_IniMystoganBukanJellal: Halo Wendy.. kakak punya lemon nih.._

_Wendy : Wah bener nih? Lho.. Tapi bukannya kakak ada di Italia ya sekarang?_

_IniMystoganBukanJellal: Nggak.. Udah pindah ke Swiss... Kakak patah hati Italia kalah di Euro.._

_Wendy : Oh gitu.. Trus kirim lemonnya ke aku gimana?_

_IniMystoganBukanJellal : Kakak kirim lewat jalur air ya.._

_Wendy : Thanks Kak... tapi mau tanya kenapa nama kakak panjang abis..?_

_IniMystoganBukanJellal : Oh itu karena kakak punya kembarang.. Nah kakak itu punya t*ilalat gedhe di hidung.. Trus kembaranya kakak yang namanya Jellal itu gak punya.. kakak sering diejek..._

_Zeref : Gue turut bersakit hati ya sob_

_Wendy : Siapa kamu?_

_IniMystoganBukanJellal and Zeref has gone offline. _

Lisanna : Wah jadi dia punya lemon? Tapi maksudnya kirim jalur air gimana ya?

Wendy : Nggak tahu.. Eh, ada bunyi di kamar mandi itu apa ya?

Setelah di lihat ternyata ada lemon ngambang di wastafel.

**Gray-Juvia**

Gray dan Juvia sepakat membuat jus kepiting (inget-inget Gray spesialis desert dan Juvia spesialis seafood).

"Gray-sama, ayo naik delman istimewa kududuk di sampingnya Grayy.."

"Oh Juvia-chan..."

Dan sampe kiamat pun gitu terus..

**Lucy-Natsu**

Lucy : Jadi mau buat apaan nih?

Natsu : Gimana kalo ayam goreng isi keju?

Lucy : Keju?

Natsu : Iya.. Swiss (Oh iya ini di Swiss ya?) kan terkenal kejunya..

Lucy : Tumben abis kamu pinter..

Natsu : Gue dapet resep dari salah satu kontak BB gue (Wuisss yang punya BB minta pin (?)) gue..

Lucy : Siapa?

Natsu : Kagak tahu tapi Display namenya : ^,^_ Z3R3F_C K3p_m!n7 _PuL$ _ ^,^

Lucy : Gile alay bener.. Udah gitu nggak punya pulsa lagi..

Natsu : Makanya itu.. ya udah sekarang kita beli ayam sama keju aja.. Eh, bentar ada BBM masuk..

Lucy : Siapa?

Natsu : Gileee nih.. Itu tuh si Lebay gak punya pulsa! Dia bilang ayamnya yang broiler aja.. !

Lucy : Dia tau kita mau lomba masak darimana? Loe bilang ke dia?

Natsu : Kagak lah.. Gue aja kagak tahu punya dia di kontak gue!

Lucy : Udah lah pake tipsnya dia aja..

(Tahu kan siapa ^,^_ Z3R3F_C K3p_m!n7 _PuL$ _ ^,^?)

**Mira-Laxus**

Laxus : Mau masak apa?

Mira : giaman kalo sapi panggang?

Laxus : sapinya darimana?

Mira : Tangkep sana!

Ahkirnya Laxus mengendarai sapi dan menjadi cowboy.

**Erza-Jellal**

Erza : Gue nggak tau kamu bisa masak Jel?

Jellal : Gini-gini selain tampang keren aku bisa masak lele ya.. *kipas-kipas pake toga*

Erza : Cih! keren dari Papua?

Jellal : Tenang mbak gue kagak mau jadi mumi lagi..

Erza : Iya-iya.. Kita buat apa ya?

Jellal : Gimana kalo lele goreng saos mentega?

Erza : Mentega? Ya udah deh terserah! Sana loe tangkep lele!

Jellal : Ok deh..

"LELENYA KE SANA! BUKAN! KE KIRIMU! ITU KANAN BEGO! NAH! CEPET LOE JARING TUH LELE! LELE! LELE! BODO LOE ITU TUMBUHAN BUKAN LELE! JELLAL LOVE LELE!" Teriak Erza gak jelas sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kolam tempat lele.

"SABAR MBAK! NI LELE LICIN TAHU GAK?" bales Jellal yang sedang main kejar-kejaran sama lele.

"MAU SABAR GIMANA COBA? WAKTU KITA TINGGAL SETENGAH JAM!"

Dan ahkirnya setelah mainan sama lele, Jellal berhasil mendapatkan lele. Wuih...

_**To Be Continue..**_

_**Next Chapter : Gile loe, Jel! Tu bukan masakan! Itu namanya gosong!**_


End file.
